Translational research training in oncology requires a mentoring program with components from multiple disciplines. In recent years, there has been a shortage of young investigators with both clinical and laboratory research expertise. In order to increase the pool of talented physician-scientists and Ph.D. scientists in translational cancer research we need to improve training opportunities. The BCM Oncology Scholars Training Program aims to address the needs of both M.D. (or M.D./Ph.D.) and Ph.D. trainees. The program is composed of five scientific research themes including: (1) Omics sciences (genomics, proteomics and metabolomics); (2) Cancer signaling pathways; (3) Stem cells and development; (4) Therapeutics and diagnostics; (5) Cancer epidemiology and prevention. From each class of Baylor hematology/oncology fellows, we will select a scholar and provide three years of research support and mentoring, starting in the second half of the fellowship and extending into the first eighteen months of a junior faculty position. To train Ph.D. the translational research in oncology, we will also select a Ph.D. postdoctoral scholar each year from the BCM postdoctoral pool via open competition and support her/his translational cancer research for three years. Each scholar trainee will receive a training program in oncological research including didactic courses, career development skills and mentored laboratory research. Each trainee will receive mentorship tailored to the specific interests of the trainees. Through co-mentorship for the M.D. and Ph.D. scholars between research mentors and clinical faculty, and a program-specific research seminar series, the proposed T32 will serve as a platform to develop translational cancer collaborative research for our trainees and to nurture their career development.